


Lip Gloss

by jfckarlianne



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Girls Like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko (Music Video)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Homosexuality, Sexual Tension, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfckarlianne/pseuds/jfckarlianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: An expansion of the lipgloss scene where looks are shared and the sexual tension is really high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip Gloss

Coley sat on Sonya’s bed, watching as Sonya walked around the room, gathering various things. Coley was brushing her hair, the towel she had been using to dry her hair hanging over the chair at Sonya’s desk. “You said you’ll do my makeup for me, right?” Coley let out, watching Sonya buzz about the room, “You know I suck at doing my own. And you actually know how to do it. I can do mascara, but that’s about it. But you still do it better than I can.”

Sonya looked over, giving her best friend a small smile, her makeup bag in her hand. “Of course,” she nodded, walking over and climbing on the bed, sitting cross legged in front of her. “Come here,” Sonya laughed, gesturing Coley to come closer, which she did, shuffling a bit so her knee was resting over top of Sonya’s calf.

“This good?” she grinned, her brown eyes sparkling, causing Sonya to grin in return. “Perfect,” she assured, pulling out the concealer first. “Just gotta get under your eyes,” she murmured, leaning closer.

Coley’s eyes stayed on Sonya’s face, watching her softly, seeing the little crinkle around the edges of her eyes that showed she was concentrating, seeing the way her lips pursed ever so slightly. She looked towards the window after a moment, feeling her face begin to heat up a bit, trying to get her mind off of how beautiful Sonya looked, even without any makeup.

“You okay, Cole?” Sonya asked, pulling away, grabbing the mascara and eyelash curler. Coley smiled, nodding. “Just a bit hot, is all,” she let out, knowing it wasn’t an odd answer, since it was a fairly hot day out.

Sonya nodded in response. “Can you look at the ceiling?” she inquired, readying the eyelash curler. Coley did as asked, keeping her eyes trained on the ceiling, desperately trying not to think about how close Sonya was to her.

“This thing freaks me out,” she let out with a laugh, trying not to blink as Sonya curled her eyelashes, “Like, what if it got all your eyelashes caught in it, and pulled them all off? Wouldn’t that hurt?”

Sonya felt a smirk grow on her lips. She _loved_ when Coley rambled. It was one of the only times she really let out what she was thinking, the real things that were on her mind. The only times she was ever really 100% honest. Especially lately. Sonya had felt Coley begin to build up a sort of wall around herself. Not so much a brick or stone one, more so a glass wall, where Sonya could still see her friend inside but wasn’t able to get all of her.

“I’m guessing it would definitely hurt,” Sonya mused, beginning to apply the mascara, “Keep looking up, Cole. But yeah, it definitely would. I mean, your eyelashes are in there pretty deep. It’s hard to pull one eyelash out by itself, if it’s not ready to come out, let alone all of them. I don’t think it would happen. And if it did, you could always try to get money from the company.”

Coley grinned, trying to keep still. “Sue them for my eyelashes?” she mused, looking to Sonya when she finished her mascara, blinking a few times to get used to it, “I dunno, I feel like that wouldn’t hold up very well in court.”

Both girls let out a giggle, before it fell into silence. “You’re wearing lip gloss,” Sonya let out, her voice holding a bit of a definitive tone. Coley rolled her eyes playfully, knowing Sonya was constantly trying to doll her up, to no avail. Now, she didn’t have much of a choice.

As Sonya opened the lip gloss, Coley looked back to Sonya’s face. Her eyes moved slowly over all of her features. She admired Sonya’s slender face, her dark brown almond shaped eyes that were always so inviting, yet held a bit of mystery to them as well. She envied Sonya’s olive complexion, knowing it was almost always flawless, as well as her slender nose. Her eyes moved over Sonya’s dark, tousled hair, the look giving off an aura that she didn’t care how she looked, because no matter what, she would always look gorgeous. Her eyebrows hadn’t been done in a while, the stray hairs showing evidence of that, as Coley could see from being so close, yet nothing seemed wrong or out of place. Finally, her eyes moved to Sonya’s lips…

Lips she’s thought about before, no matter how much she would deny it. Lips she’s seen speak over so many works, work through so many sounds, let out so many laughs. Lips she has seen chapped, seen covered in Dr. Pepper flavoured lip smackers, seen raw and bloody from Sonya’s habit of picking at the dead skin when she was nervous. Lips that were so close she could just lean over and…

Coley felt eyes on her, her eyes moving back up to Sonya’s, seeing her watching her with a look she wasn’t used to. The foot of the lip gloss applicator moved silently against her top lip, watching Sonya’s eyes stay on hers. Coley’s eyes flickered back to Sonya’s lips, to her eyes, to her lips again…

And she scolded herself for thinking like that about her best friend. The tension in the room was thick, hearing Sonya clear her throat softly as her eyes flickered back to Coley’s lips to finish applying the lip gloss, then pulling it away, twisting it shut.

Sonya felt the weight of the look that Coley had on her. She knew that look, it was a look Coley often gave her when she thought she wasn’t paying attention to her. That look terrified her, if she was being honest with herself, but it also intrigued her. It made her wonder what thoughts were behind those eyes, what things she would say if she didn’t hold back so much. That intrigue made her crave it, almost. Made her _want_ Coley to look at her like that, and almost hope she would dare to do what Sonya knew deep down they both wanted to do.

Coley looked down, her eyes on her hands as she scolded herself more, rubbing her lips together. She chewed on the inside of her bottom lip for a moment, before clearing her own throat. “I’m gonna go change,” she let out, her voice a bit uneven, the heaviness from the moment before still weighing on her as she slipped off the bed and standing up.

Sonya’s eyes followed her, a bit confused about the moment that just passed between them, but nodded. “Alright,” she let out, “I should, too. Everyone should be here in, like, 10 minutes, anyway…”


End file.
